


acrylic nails

by lesbian_naruto (GhoulyGirly)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, big lesbian moods in this one lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulyGirly/pseuds/lesbian_naruto
Summary: It dazed her, excited her, made her so insanely happy she thought she would burst. While the sex itself was amazing, Ino didn’t know if there was anything she loved more in the world than the pleasant feeling of lying in bed with Sakura afterward.“Hm, I think I broke one of your nails.”





	acrylic nails

They sat in bed together, Sakura's fingers idly playing with Ino's hair. Her hair was soft and even blonder than usual, the summer having gradually bleached it. Summer was Ino’s favorite season—she loved being able to wear her crop tops and pick blackberries. Ever since she started dating Sakura, the two took advantage of the summer heat and made it a tradition to skinny dip after nightfall in the lake. They hadn’t been caught so far (That they knew of, at least.)

Right now, Ino was facing the window to watch the sun set, the silky bed sheets covering her naked waist. She wasn’t going to attempt to stay awake. She knew that soon she would drift off into a peaceful slumber, exhausted but satisfied. Making love to Sakura took all of her energy, both emotionally and physically. It dazed her, excited her, made her so insanely happy she thought she would burst. While the sex itself was amazing, Ino didn’t know if there was anything she loved more in the world than the pleasant feeling of lying in bed with Sakura afterward.

Since Ino’s hair was so long she had to put several ties in it before having sex. After sex, she would take the ties out and let her long hair pool around them. It was rare to see Ino without her hair in ties, but it was a sight that Sakura got to see often. Sakura loved to play with her hair after—there was something about post-coital cuddling that made Ino’s hair seem softer, even more appealing. Though she loved her hair, Sakura had also woken up on more than one occasion with strands of Ino’s (head) hair in her mouth, simply from the vast and uncontrolled amount of hair the woman possessed.

Ino let out a small grunt when Sakura’s calloused hands stopped rubbing her scalp and flowing through her blonde strands. Instead, Sakura placed her nose in the crook of Ino’s neck and hummed softly. _This is nice too_ , Ino thought. Her eyelids felt even heavier. _This is heaven_.

Then, Sakura broke the silence, her soft voice melting through it like a knife.

“Hm, I think I broke one of your nails.”

“Huh…?” Ino asked back, only half-interested in this conversation. She was sleepy and wanted to deal with any problems tomorrow, no matter how small or large they were.

“Those long, stick-on nails you have to take off to finger me.” Sakura mumbled into Ino’s hair.

That broke Ino out of her sleep-filled trance. She let out a laugh, and then another laugh, and kept laughing so hard she had to move her arms to hold her stomach. It startled Sakura off of her shoulders, and she sat up with her legs crossed. Sakura watched for a few moments, before she joined in too and they were both laughing.

It wasn’t funny, really, just a ridiculous statement that came out of nowhere. Yet somehow it seemed to bring Ino out of her sleepy trance and she was wide awake again. After the laughter died down, Ino turned around to face Sakura with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

“I don’t _need_ to remove those nails. I can get you off in other ways.” She whispered huskily into Sakura’s ear, to which the latter groaned in response.

“It’s too late for teasing, just get on with it.” Sakura sighed contently, bringing a hand to her forehead as Ino’s tongue trailed downward.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about stigma around fake nails in the queer community, and about how I won't take off my long nails for sex. Tinder link in bio.


End file.
